


In My Head (I See You All Over Me)

by Worn_Out_Spine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Het, Imaginary Sherlock, Sexual Content, Sexy Sherlock, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worn_Out_Spine/pseuds/Worn_Out_Spine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper imagines Sherlock putting his snarky mouth to good use in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head (I See You All Over Me)

 

           Molly sighed heavily, even in her most romantic fantasies Sherlock ended up spewing something snarky or hurtful. With her eyes closed she furrowed her brow and shook her head, attempting to dislodge the hurtful comments Sherlock said to her in her mind. To anyone passing by her office she would appear to be mulling over something very important, and she was, in a way. She was imagining, in vivid detail, a scenario in which Sherlock finally put his mouth to good use and she finally stopped stammering nervously, right here on this desk.

* * *

            Molly was seated precariously on the edge of her desk, with Sherlock looming over her predatorily. She looked up into his eyes, her breath already at a pant, and he had barely laid a finger on her. With a quizzical look on his face, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Both of his hands came and rested on her face, cupping it firmly. As he went to kiss her again she found herself gripping the lapels of his long coat, and pulling him into her even more. One of her hands found its way to the back of his neck and she intertwined her fingers in his dark curly hair. He broke the kiss, and Molly attempted to chase his lips, denying the sudden lack of contact.

          Without tearing his gaze from her face he shucked his coat and pulled off his scarf in a way that made Molly gulp partly from nervousness, but mostly from excitement. There was something in his eyes that wasn’t there before; something that made her knees tremble and her breath catch. Still maintaining eye contact her knelt down and pushed her legs apart. Molly’s eyes widened and she let out a startled sound.

         Sherlock raised an eyebrow “…is this not okay?” he asked without removing his hands from her shaking legs.

         “Oh, no…keep, keep going.” Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to string together a coherent set of words.

          Sherlock smirked and unbuttoned the third button on his dress shirt. Molly always appreciated the fact that he left the first couple unbuttoned, but this extra skin he was showing, however minimal, was much appreciated.

          “It would probably help if you…” Sherlock prompted, looking at her skirt and tights then back up to her face.

            “Oh, oh yeah, sorry” Molly managed to squeak out, and smiled down at the man between her legs with a blush on her cheeks. She slid off the desk, leaving her only an inch from where Sherlock was kneeling before her. As delicately as she could, she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it. She stepped out of her shoes, and slid her brown tights down. After hastily unbuttoning her cardigan and pulling her shirt over her head she stood before Sherlock in only her bra and panties, silently thanking herself for wearing her nice underwear today.

            Sherlock’s face was only centimeters from her crotch, and she felt his hands trailing softly up her calves, the backs of her thighs, and finally resting on her hips. He bridged the gap between her lacy violet panties and pressed a kiss to the front of them. Molly’s eyelids dropped down and her hands gripped the curly mass of hair, her favorite part of him is she was to be honest. She felt his lips through his panties as he kissed through the fabric.

            “Get back up on the desk” He commanded, looking up at her through his eyelashes. Even though she was looking down on him, he still managed to be in control, and this was exactly what Molly wanted. That was why she was attracted to him. He was brilliant, a genius, always in control, and though he was harsh sometimes, she found herself instantly forgiving him, whether she should or not. A simple glance from him made her crumble and sent all of her thoughts to the area between her thighs.

            She realized she had zoned out looking into his eyes when he cocked an eyebrow at her, obviously confused why she was not already on the desk.

            “Oh, sorry…” Molly smiled nervously and boosted herself up onto her desk.

            “Much better” Sherlock said quietly.

            “You know, Sherlock, I’m really glad to have been able to – “ She found her sentence cut off short when his fingers rested on her lips.

            “Shh, Molly. Now’s not the time to start blabbering on.”

            She started to apologize before a moan slipped out in the middle of it. Her hand covered her mouth, and her eyes bolted open. Sherlock was kissing her through the crotch of her panties, and his tongue was tracing her, delving deeper than she though possible through the fabric. Though there was a barrier between his hot mouth and her pulsing south, that briefest sensation was enough to catch her off guard. His arms were under her thighs, his hands rested on her butt, and she had unknowingly wrapped her legs around his chest.

            “I much prefer you moaning to you running your mouth.” Sherlock stated, and proceeded to push the crotch of her panties aside for direct access. The only response he got was a tug on his hair. Her let out a soft moan as his pressed a wet kiss unto her clitoris and dragged his tongue slowly up her vagina’s length. Molly had never been eaten out like this before. She had never had a tongue as confident as his between her thighs, nor one so daring. She had no idea how he did it, but with every twitch of his tongue and drag of his lips she fell apart piece by piece. One of his hands snuck up her chest and quickly unfastened the buckle at the front of her bra. The hand cupped her small breast and the thumb gently traced her hardened nipple.

            “Oh, Sherlock” Molly sighed as he sucked at her clitoris. She felt herself coming close and closer to the edge, her breathing becoming quicker and her hips thrusting up into his mouth. With a loud moan she came, doubled over, pressing his face as far into her as she could. After a few shudders and a tickling sensation that went from her head to her toes she let out a big breath, relaxed her body, and let Sherlock finally get a breath of fresh air.

            Without saying a word he stood up and kissed her, slowly and passionately. His mouth was wet, and she blushed when she realized that it was on account of her. He was still fully clothed, though a bit rumpled. He broke their kiss and began unbuttoning his purple shirt. Then he started to unbuckle his belt and –

* * *

            Molly was jostled out of her steamy fantasies by a knock on her door. It was Sherlock. And he obviously wasn’t here for anything she had in mind

            “Molly, could I have a peek at the newest John Doe you just got in?”

            Molly smiled tightly and pushed herself up from her chair

            “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic Ive published is a few years, so go easy on me!


End file.
